Some electronic devices require an input device, such as a touch pad, for inputting graphical information. Typically a touch pad has a surface for allowing a user to touch the surface at one or more locations. Various sensing technologies have been developed to sense the touch locations.
It is desirable and advantageous to provide a multimode apparatus that can be used as an input device and as a scanning device, for example.